doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ferso Velázquez
|nacimiento = 14 de marzo de 1983 |lugar_nacimiento = Del Cuauhtémoc, México D.F. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Destino final 3 |ingreso_doblaje = 2006 |pais = México |estado = Activo |demo1 = HRSNathanPetrelliJoven.ogg |demo2 = KorvakaVozNinjaSteel.ogg |demo3 = IT2-Ben.ogg }}thumb|230px|Homenaje a Ferso Velazquez 178811.jpeg|Chris Ramirez en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Tyler from Supernoobs.png|Tyler en Supernoobs. Archivo:Jonathanb.png|Jonathan Byers en Stranger Things. Ben Hanscom ITC201.png|Ben Hanscom (adulto) en IT: Capítulo dos. Dannyghost.jpg|Danny en Club Caza Monstruos. Monkey_D._Dragon_Anime_Infobox.png|Monkey D. Dragon en One Piece (4Kids). Thumb-freezer.png|Congeloso en Johnny Test. Simo.jpg|Simo en Mia y yo. Dougland Storks.png|Dougland el pollo en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. HDM-FrancisBarton.png|Francis Barton/ Hawkeye II en Nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana. Img ct09 13 on.png|Kimimaro en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Kurama naruto.jpg|Kyubi / Zorro de nueve colas / Kurama en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 y Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. Gekidrago.gif|Gekidrago en Pretty Cure. Pkmn Trevor.png|Trevor en Pokémon XY. Erich von Rerugen Saga.png|Erich von Rerugen en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Ookami-agg.jpg|Ogami en Aggretsuko. Minato_RYW.png|Minato Hinageshi en Ride Your Wave: Juntos en el mar. Bonji PKMTheMovie17.png|Bonji en La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo!. Pkmn M12 Marcus.png|Marcus en Marcus en Pokémon: Arceus y la joya de la vida. Kineshi Hairo (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Kineshi Hairo en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. Aaron (C&T).png|Aaron en Carole & Tuesday. SunShadow YuGiOh!ARC-V.png|Sun Shadow en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Bumblebee TRB.png|Bumblebee en Transformers: Rescue Bots Aqualad(T).jpg|Aqualad en Titanes (2018) COIE Ryan Choi.png|Ryan Choi / Atom en Universo Televisivo de DC Comics Ferso Velázquez es un actor de doblaje y locutor mexicano. Su verdadero nombre es Fernando, pero su pseudónimo lo formó de Fer, su segundo nombre y So, de Soto, su apellido materno. Es licenciado en Ciencias de la Comunicación y ha trabajado en diversos medios, destacando 90.9 FM donde colaboraba en el programa CRUMB (antes Binario), haciendo voces diversas en representaciones radiofónicas, así como guiones para la misma emisión. Filmografía Series de televisión Nick Gehlfuss *Dr. Will Halsted en Policías de Chicago *Dr. Will Halsted en Chicago en llamas *Dr. Will Halsted en Chicago Med Eddie Shin *Dave Mendoza en Alexa & Katie *Agente Mike Li en Agente Carter Otros *Ryan Choi / Atom en Crisis en tierras infinitas *Garth/Aqualad (Drew Van Acker) en Titanes (2018) *Joseph "Joe" Goldberg (Penn Badgley) en You *David Budd (Richard Madden) en Guardaespaldas *Wesley Fists en Daybreak (2019) *Jonathan Byers (Charlie Heaton) en Stranger Things *Gavin (Gavin Strange) en Arte Ninja *Dr. Xand (Alexander Van Tulleken) en Operación Ouch! *Media Noche en Leyendas del mañana *Michael Sanchez (Rafael de la Fuente) en Empire *Van en Los originales *D'avin Jaqobis (Luke Macfarlane) en Killjoys *Peter Moore (Joel Courtney) en Los mensajeros (serie de TV) *Nathan Petrelli (joven) (Jayson Blair) en Héroes (2009) *Joe "Johnny" Tuturro (Manny Montana) en Graceland *Agente Marcus Finley (Lance Gross) en Crisis *Diego Rueda (Tyler Alvarez) en Every Witch Way *Chris Ramírez / Kamen Rider Sting en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *John Fincher en Survivor *Nick en 90210 *Jack (Darragh Mortell) en La casa de Dani *Chef Viet en Xtreme Chef *Maldan en Power Rangers: Super Samurai *Sirjinkor / Casey Rhodes / Ranger Rojo Furia Animal en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce *Korvaka en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel *Martin (Gerard Monaco) en White Gold *Voces adicionales en Trabajos sucios *Voces adicionales en La casa de Anubis *Voces adicionales en Drake y Josh *Voces adicionales en Battlestar Galactica *Voces adicionales en Los guerreros wasabi *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en CSI: New York *Voces adicionales en Torchwood *Voces adicionales en La Mujer Biónica *Voces adicionales en Jungla de tacones *Voces adicionales en Terra Nova *Voces adicionales en Teen Wolf *Voces adicionales en Stargate Atlantis *Voces adicionales en La capa *Voces adicionales en Lost *Voces adicionales en Teen Wolf *Voces adicionales en Espartaco: Sangre y arena *Voces adicionales en Parenthood *Voces adicionales en Wipeout *Voces adicionales en El mundo oculto de Sabrina Series animadas *Bumblebee en Transformers: Rescue Bots *Simo en Mia y yo *Tyler en Supernoobs *Fu Xi en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Danny en Club Caza Monstruos (doblaje de México) *Congeloso en Johnny Test *Rory Rashberry & Bark Bark en Viva Piñata *Jefe Apache en Harvey Birdman, abogado *Voces adicionales en Storm Hawks *Voces adicionales en Los Simpsons *Voces adicionales en Padre de familia *Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Voces adicionales en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Voces adicionales en Kappa Mikey *Voces adicionales en Peludos y espeluznantes *Voces adicionales en Plaza Sésamo *Voces adicionales en Ugly Americans *Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Voces adicionales en La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa *Voces adicionales en Las nuevas locuras del emperador *Voces adicionales en (Des)encanto *Voces adicionales en Carmen Sandiego Anime *Gekidrago en Pretty Cure *Ogami en Aggretsuko *Trevor en Pokémon XY *Monkey D. Dragon en One Piece (4Kids) *Joejoe en Toriko *Upa en Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales *Turre en Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Erich von Rerugen en Saga of Tanya the Evil *Sun Shadow en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Aaron en Carole & Tuesday *Kineshi Hairo en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar *Voces adicionales en Deltora Quest *Voces adicionales en Death Note *Voces adicionales en Bleach *Voces adicionales en One Piece *Voces adicionales en La magia de Zero *Voces adicionales en La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san *Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas animadas *Shunkai Matsuzaki en Samurai Gun *Dougland el pollo (Chris Smith) en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Hawkeye (Adrian Petriw) en Los nuevos Vengadores: Héroes del mañana *Voces adicionales en Lady Death *Voces adicionales en Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica *Voces adicionales en Lars y El Misterio del Portal *Voces adicionales en Los Ilusionautas Pelicula de Anime *Minato Hinageshi en Ride Your Wave: Juntos en el mar *Erich von Rerugen en Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie *Bonji en La película Pokémon: ¡Yo te elijo! *Marcus en Pokémon: Arceus y la joya de la vida *Voces Adicionales en Pokémon Lucario y el Misterio de Mew Películas James Franco ''' *Silias en Un amor por siempre (2008) *Derek en The Dead Girl (2006) '''Otros papeles *Ben Hanscom (Jay Ryan) en IT: Capítulo dos *Robin Cavendish (Andrew Garfield) en Una razón para vivir *Ben (François-Xavier Demaison) en La Wedding Planner *Cheng (Daniel Wu) en Geo-Tormenta *Entrenador de fútbol en La razón de estar contigo *Billy "Beuter" Autrey (Will Brittain) en Everybody Wants Some!! *Ellos mismos (Jimmy Kimmel, Jason Jones, Blake Shelton) en Más notas perfectas *Oficial Randle (Gavin-Keith Umeh) en Una noche para sobrevivir *Tim (Matt Maher) en Mientras somos jóvenes *Francis "Mac" McNamara (Finn Wittrock) en Inquebrantable *Jared Howe (Max Irons) en La huésped *Padre joven (Tom Costello) en Los elegidos *Jorgen (Johnny Knoxville) en Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema *James (Daniel Kaufman) en V/H/S *Joe Mackins (Aaron Johnson) en La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs (segunda versión) *Mark (Matt O'Leary) en Miedo al amanecer *Brett (Jack O'Connell) en Silencio en el lago *Dustin (Jason Biggs) en La novia de mi mejor amigo *Embele (Donté Bonner) en Una novata en un cuento de hadas *El Chico (Logan Lerman) en Aprendiendo de mí *Ezra (Lucas Grabeel) en Las aventuras del chico comida *Charlie Bellow (Jesse Bradford) en Una chica fuera de serie *Larry (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en Cita a ciegas *T.K. Poole (Michael Peña) en De regreso a casa *Kevin (Drake Bell) en College *Zane (Terence Jay) en La maldición del collar *Scott (Adam Croasdell) en El Príncipe y yo 3: La luna de miel real *Joey (Ed Westwick) en Acoso del más allá *Bob Simms (Nick Mennell) en Halloween: El inicio *Miles (Aaron Yoo) en Casi embarazada *Antoine (Xavier Dolan) en Martyrs *Jimmy (Cameron Bright) en Los muros *Duncan (Sean Stewart) en El exorcismo de Dorothy Mills *Paul (Michael Pitt) en Juegos sádicos (reparto Quality) *Friedrich Weimer (Max Riemelt) en Napola: Doctrina Nazi *James Marshall (Mark Newman) en El elevador del mal *Priest/David (Ryan Phillippe) en El vigilante fantasma *Sam Leonard (Ryan Pinkston) en Pequeño gran mentiroso *Krabat (David Kross) en Aprendiz de magia negra *Peter (Justin Baldoni) en La tribú *Hammy Hamster (Ardal O'Hanlon) en Las aventuras de Riverbank *Valère (Gonzague Montuel) en Molière *Coy Hubbard (Jeremy Sumpter) en El encierro *Lance (David Austin) en La calabaza asesina *Cabo Juba Kim Wu (Tom Wu) en Crónicas mutantes *Andre (Kevin Phillips) en Por orgullo *Matt (Jonathan Trent) en Miradas ocultas *James Wetherhold (Ashton Holmes) en Una familia genial *Voces adicionales en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes *Voces adicionales en Captive *Voces adicionales en El viaje más largo *Voces adicionales en El escuadrón del miedo *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen *Voces adicionales en Robo en las alturas *Voces adicionales en Destino final 3 *Voces adicionales en Ritmos del barrio *Voces adicionales en Desaparecidas *Voces adicionales en Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos *Voces adicionales en Antonio, guerrero de Dios *Voces adicionales en Heridas del pasado *Voces adicionales en Halloween: El inicio *Voces adicionales en Recuérdame *Voces adicionales en Jack y Jill *Voces adicionales en Drive: El escape *Voces adicionales en Robo en las alturas *Voces adicionales en Tus santos y tus demonios *Voces adicionales en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna *Voces adicionales en Asi pasa cuando sucede *Voces adicionales en Alpha Dog *Voces adicionales en Juno Participación sin identificar *Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (detrás de cámara) Telenovelas brasileñas Dan Ferreira *Acacio Pereira en Nuevo sol *Irak en Reglas del Juego [[Licurgo Spinola|'Licurgo']] *Profeta Ezequiel en El rico y Lázaro *Num en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Otros *Pedro Paredes (Wagner Santisteban) en El tiempo no para *Gregorio Viana (Flávio Barollo) en Acoso *Diego Uirapuru "Uirapuru" (Bruno Gissoni) en Orgullo y pasión *Tobías (Cleiton Morais) en ¡Qué vida buena! *Carlos Alberto de Mello "Cascarudo" (Felipe Silcler) en Totalmente diva *Num joven (Vicente Tuchinsky) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos *Maciel (Kiko Pissolato) en Rastros de mentiras (Doblaje para TV Azteca) *Jairo (Igor Cotrim) en Llamas de la vida Telenovelas filipinas *Tony Meyers (Lorenzo Mara) en Puentes de amor Tokusatsu *Sho/Ultraman Victory (Kiyotaka Uji) en Ultraman Ginga S Videojuegos Tesshō Genda * Kyubi / Zorro de nueve colas / Kurama en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto * Kyubi / Zorro de nueve colas / Kurama en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Otros * Kimimaro en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: Battlefront II Dirección de doblaje *Club Caza Monstruos (doblaje de México) *El inmortal, ríos de sangre *Invierno profundo *Cocinas de Pesadilla con Gordon Ramsey (Últimos capítulos 2a. Temporda) *El misterio de Caravaggio *La casa de Dani *Aliméntate Sexy *Diseño AH! *Piensa como un cuervo *Parejas Felices *Felicidad en 8 semanas *Día de nacimiento *Operación Ouch! *Mia y yo (2a. Temporada) *Fear the Walking Dead (2a. Temporada) *Humans (2da. Temporada) *Crazyhead *¿Qué vida tendrá Gaspard? *Ronja, la hija del bandolero *Klump *Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! *Silencio (tercera versión) *Gaycation *The Healer *El legado *Pinky Malinky (2da. Temporada) *The Polos Relaciones públicas *August Rush (Quality) *Frágil *Halloween: El inicio *My Blueberry Nights Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound *Audiopost *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Audiomaster Cadiani / Estudios Candiani *Candiani Taxqueña - Bita *Central Entertainment *Centauro Comunicaciones - Grupo Centauro CDMX *CineDub (desde 2019) *Dubbing House *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Globo *IDF *Jarpa Studio *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Magicorp *New Art Dub *Ruido Records *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas (desde 2018) *SDI Media de México *Sysdub Locución Talento *Binario/CRUMB *Domino's Pizza (USA) *Medimart *Previta Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de los años 2020